My only one
by readergirlreads
Summary: Tommy/Adam fic. GirlAdam! Tommy and Kim break up mutually before she goes to Florida. With the thought that if they were truly meant to be together they will find their way back to each other one day she leaves. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: 1) I do not own Power Rangers because if I did I would be hanging out with them in a mega zord and fighting crime and kicking ass! 2) This is a GIRLADAM fic. So if you don't like that then it's your right, but don't bug (COMPLAINE!) about it to me. If you want to tell me how you do or don't like the dynamic in the story that's one thing, but don't leave me comments saying things like:

"Why the hell is Adam a GIRL! He's a boy are like stupid or something!"

Because I know he's a boy and no I'm not stupid. I just like playing with gender roles.

Full summary:

Tommy and Kimberly break up mutuality before she leaves for Florida. It was hard for both of them, but in the end they decided that it's for the best. With the thought that if they were truly meant to be together they will find their way back to each other one day Kim leaves.

Tommy continues to lead the power rangers enjoying his time believing that Kim and he are meant to be, but all of that begins to change when he starts helping Adam train for a martial arts competition.

Pairings:

Tommy/Adam (Main)

Tommy/Kim (past)

Billy/Aisha (side)

More parings may be added as the story progresses.

Title based off of the song by Yellow Card, not really a song fic, but I might use some of the lyrics in a chapter later.

Chapter 1

"Please Aisha I need someone to train with me for the martial arts competition next month and who's more fierce than you lady tiger?" I waited for a reply as she pulled her chemistry book out of her locker slammed it shut again and than leaned against it.

Sighing she said, "It is true that not many can top me on a fierceness level, but I can't help you train this weekend I'm…busy." The pause was just long enough for me to notice, but not press on, yet. "I'm sorry Adam, I'm sure you'll find someone to practice with this weekend and I'll help you next weekend, okay?" She added quickly in an attempt to distract me from her pause.

"Alright." It was a reluctant agreement. "So what are you doing this weekend." The look on her face showed that she thought I didn't notice that all to clear pause earlier.

"Um, you know just stuff…." one look at my face and she new I wasn't buying it. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't, so spill." I said.

"I'm…goingonadatewithBilly." The words rapidly spilled from her mouth causing me to take a minute to spit them apart and decipher there meaning.

"You're going on a date with Billy!" I said, and I might have been a tad bit to load, maybe.

"Shhh!" Aisha said pulling me into a corner. Okay, so defiantly. "Yes, ok. No need to scream it to the entire hallway!"

"Why does it matter? If you're going on a date with Billy than you must like him, so why does it matter if people know or not?" It's not like Aisha to ashamed about the person she likes.

"It's not that I don't want people to know. It's just we decided that it would be better if the entire team didn't know about us dating just yet, incase things don't work out and it becomes a bit awkward. We don't want to drag everyone into that, so please keep it quite for me, just for now." She was giving me that puppy dog face, the one she had finely tuned since the day we met back in sixth grade, the one that Rocky and I just couldn't say no to.

"Okay, fine." I said, than quickly added, "even though I think it's ridiculous."

"Thank you Adam, you're the best!" She said jumping slightly and hugged me. "I'll tell you all the details on Monday." She told me excitedly.

"Whoa there Tiger, I think you have me confused with Kim or Kat. I don't do gossipy details. Sorry." I said as we took are seats at the front chem. lab table.

"1)You are so no fun, 2) When has you saying that ever stopped me before and 3)" She stopped suddenly scanning the area around us quickly before turning back to me and continuing, " and 3) It's been like five months since we became power ranger and moved to Angle Grove isn't there anyone who's caught your eye at all?"

"No." The simple true answer. There wasn't anyone here who I was interested in. Of course I spend most of the time by myself or with the gang, in short putting myself out there I wasn't, but there hasn't been anyone in my classes that I find all that great. "There is this guy in my psychology class that seems to like me though." I told her, for what reason I have no idea. Temporary lack of sanity I'm guessing because her reaction was nothing short of what I expected.

Thankfully the teacher walked in deterring her from what ever course of action she was about to take. Well, for now at least, but while the last few students were failing in and the teacher was setting up his things for the days lesson she turned to me and gave me a look that clearly said this conversion is sooooo not over!

'Great,' I thought to myself 'next time Park just keep your mouth shut!'

By some grace or miracle of what ever divine entity is watching over me Aisha left the subject of my dating activity, or lack there of, alone for the rest of the day, but even Buddha himself couldn't stop this girl from pouncing on a subject once she has it in her sights. In short, I wasn't surprised when she brought the topic up again at Ernie's just glad it was put off for so long. Not to mention very relieved that none of the gang was around to hear her nagging and my embarrassment or worse encourage her (*COUGHrockyCOUGH*)!

"So tell me about him? What's he like?" She asked sipping on her mango and papaya smoothie.

"He's…normal I guess. He helped me catch up in the class with notes and stuff after we transferred, always tells me to come to him if I need help in the class. He seems to be a nice person." She gave me her that's it look. I sent her a shoulder shrug and head nod in response.

"Ok, well why do you think he likes you?" She asked hoping to squeeze more information out of a hopeless situation. I just wasn't interested in the guy.

"I always catch him looking at me in class, like out of the corner of his eye. So I thought that he's either evil and keeping tabs on me or he likes me. I haven't ruled out either possibility yet."

"What's his name?" She asked, I could basically see the wheels in her head turning through her eyes.

"Oh no!" I said. "I don't need any interference from you. I am not interested in him he is not my type- damn it" I said quickly covering my mouth. Big mistake Park! Saying he's not your type implies that you have a type.

An all to sweet smile coiled onto her face as she asked, in a way to innocent voice, what my type was.

"None of your businesses." Oh, very mature Park really.

"Come on Adam tell me please." That damn face again. I swear I'm going to find and curse whoever it is that teaches girls how to make that damn face on the grounds that A) it's always used against me and 2) It was never taught to me.

"You're like a dog with a feakin' bone aren't you fine, fine I'll tell you his name. It's Mike Kisser, okay? Happy now?" I'm going to regret that.

"Extremely." Yup, I can see like an entire ocean of regret coming my way in the future.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Tommy said as he, Kat, Rocky, and Billy sat down al the table with us.

"Nothing." I forced out before Aisha could open her mouth. She sent me a humor filled gaze before turning to Kat to talk about some big sale next Saturday.

"Hey, don't go filling your Saturday's with shopping. You already said you'd train with me next Saturday since you're _busy _this weekend." Ah, payback is sweet and swift!

"I know, I shop in the morning and train with you at noon. Okay?" She was trying to kill me with her glare.

"Okay, just don't forget." I will laugh in the face of oncoming death! (AKA Aisha) Okay a little dramatic Adam tone it down a bit.

"Train?" Tommy asked me. Males ever oblivious to under the surface conversation.

"Yeah, I have a martial arts competition in a month and I need to find someone to train with me since me normal partner is busy." I said.

"Sue me!" Aisha said from the other side of the table.

"We could train together," Rocky volunteered. Aisha and I looked at each other before cracking up.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" He demeaned to know feeling slightly offended now.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer Rock, but do you remember what happened the last time we trained together?" A look of realization crossed his face and he paled slightly.

"You know I'm sure you can find someone else to train with. You have lots of time before the competition and all so ah good luck." Aisha and I continued laughing as he picked up his smoothie and began gulping it in attempt to forget the bad memories.

"Wait, what did happen the last time you two trained together." Billy asked, his curiosity and the others had been probed.

"Well," I started trying to fight down my smile, "one of us might have ended up in the hospital because he wasn't paying attention and broke his leg."

"No, I didn't break my leg. She broke my leg with her fist." He rectified loudly.

"Broke or was broken by, either way you weren't paying attention because if you were you could have easily blocked my attack." I said with a shrug.

"Why were you using so much strength anyway?" Kat asked, she seemed cross with my lax attitude toward hurting Rocky.

"Flaw in my internal design." I said, Aisha and Rocky understood what I meant, but the other's just gave me strange looks. "I fight harder against stronger opponents," I explained.

"So, you train with Aisha because she's weaker?" Rocky said.

Laughing I responded quickly to prevent one of my best friends from killing the other, "No," I said, "I train with Aisha because she's faster and more focused than you are."

"I could train with you," Tommy said.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure you want to after the whole broken bone story?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty focused and strong. I want to see how we do in a fight against each other," he said.

"Okay cool. Don't blame me if you go home crying though." I added with a laugh.

"I think I can handle you." It was a good natured response, all in the fun of friendly competition. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Power Rangers, so please do not sue me as I am, in a monetary sense, worth very little.

Chapter 2

"Thanks again Tommy for training with me Tommy." I said as we made our way to the mats in the middle of Ernie's.

"Aw, it's no problem man, we're friends means we help each other out right. Besides the whole stronger versus stronger opponents thing intrigues me. Ready to cry like the little girl you are?" Taunting me! Bad idea Oliver bad idea.

"Keep your smack talk for the boys alright lets just spar." He chuckled slightly, but moved so we were both facing each other bowed and began.

He started with a spin kick which I easily ducked under and in retaliation I sent my right foot square into his chest.

"That was for calling me a little girl," I said. He regained his composer and the sparing session continued.

We blocked and kicked, spun and dogged for about ten minutes before he sent me flying to the ground when his leg extended, rather powerfully, into my left shoulder. I attempted to get up, but it was rather painful.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said pulling myself up to a seated position.

"I'm sorry Adam I used to much strength on that last one." He helped me stand and we made our way over to a table.

"I'm fine Tommy really, you weren't using anymore strength than I was. You just got a better hit in was all," I rotated my shoulder slightly. Hopefully he didn't see me wince slightly at the pain.

"You are not fine! Your face just lurched in pain." He said.

"First intrigues now lurched, did you get a word of the day calendar Tommy?" He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when our communicators went off. Forgetting the pain in my shoulder we got up and made our way to the alcove.

"Tommy here."

"Tommy, putties are attacking in the park. I will contact the others to meet you."

"We're on it," He said. He started to call out the morphing order, but stopped and turned to me, "are you sure you're up for this?" He asked gesturing to my arm.

"I'm okay, lets go." Nodding, we morphed and teleported to the park.

XXXXXXX

"I still don't understand why Zedd sent those putties to attack the park." Aisha said in the command center. It was clear that she was mad that her date with Billy had been interrupted.

"I fear we will find out soon Aisha." Zordon said from above us, "but for now return to your daily lives. I will contact you if trouble arises."

Nodding Billy and Aisha sent each other a look before teleporting out.

"Hey Tommy, lets go get some food at Ernie's," Kat said from behind us.

"Sounds good to me." Rocky said.

"I second that." I haven't eaten in hours, a hungry Adam isn't a happy Adam!

"Wait a minute you," Tommy said grabbing my good arm. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up later." Kat looked put out and Rocky just shrugged as they teleported out.

"Hey Alpha can you check Adam's right shoulder please?" He said leading me over to our shiny robotic friend.

"Sure, Tommy." Alpha replied, grabbing a long medal rod he told me to stay still and started scanning.

"Tommy I'm fine really. You didn't hit me that hard." He did hit me that hard I just didn't want him to feel bad because everyone knows that nobody carries around guilt better than Tommy does.

"Oh, yeah because that scream you let out when a putty grabbed your shoulder sure sounded like a reaction a person who was fine would give," I think I saw sarcasm drip to the floor when he said that.

"The bone is slightly bruised, but it should heal in a day or two," Alpha said after completing the analysis.

"See it's all good." I said, making my way toward the exit.

"That is if you don't agitate it any further in the next two days while it heals." Thank you Alpha! You couldn't just leave well alone could ya?

"Having a bruised bone is NOT fine Adam," He was clearly upset with my lax attitude toward my shoulder, but I knew he was even more upset with himself. "For the next two day's there will be no sparring, fighting or rangering of ANY kind unless, and I stress UNLESS it is an emergency!"

"Okay dad," who does this guy think he is?

Sighing he came toward me and looked me straight in the eye, "I'm serious Adam. It's just a bruised shoulder now, but if you don't let it heal properly now it will become worse later. Meaning your shoulder would need even more time to heal and you wouldn't be able to fulfill your ranger duties, or practice for your competition next month. So please just take it easy the next few days."

'God this man should not be allowed to look at people like that! Why haven't I realized how beautiful he was before this? Oh, right because he was off limits, but he's still in love with Kim and even if he was to date someone else it would be Kat not me.' Thoughts ran through my head as he spoke to me. 'He only cares so much because he feels guilty! Pull yourself together women your staring at him!'

"Okay, I promise no irritating the shoulder for the next two days." Thank goodness that came out normally.

"Alright," Don't smile at me like that damn it! "Lets go get some food," after saying good-bye to Alpha and Zordon we teleported over to Ernie's.

"Tommy!" Kat said, visibly perking up as Tommy and I made our way toward her and Rocky. Guess Rocky isn't her idea of a hot date smiling slightly I slid into the chair next to him.

"Hey Rocky," I said before stealing some fries off of his plate.

"Hey, get your own man." He made a weak attempt at covering his fries and I was able to easily steal more.

"So Tommy, what kept you and Adam?" Kat asked, I was just able to catch the slight glare she was casting me, but didn't mind it to much. 'Geez, Kat discreet much? We all know that you want Tommy's body, but do you have to be so obvious about it?'

"Oh, I just had Alpha run a scan on Adam's arm, her right shoulder had an abrupt meeting with my foot earlier," he told her rather sheepishly. 'Dear lord this guy is going to be upset with himself for the rest of his life, if it weren't so damn endearing (and kind of cute) I'd strangle him'!

"Hey! Your chest got to know my foot rather well too." He might be cute, but I do have a rep to protect. No more 80's movies for you Ms. Park!

"That it did, you've got a mean spin kick and you take a hit better than most guys I've sparred with before. You're on tough cookie." He swiped a cookie off of Kat's plate and offered it to me. A smile slid onto my face because A) I love cookies and B) Kat looked like she wanted to hit something (probably me). I'm not going to lie I got a sick twisted sense of satisfaction from that.

"Thank you." I happily excepted the cookie and proceeded to bite a large chunk out of it.

"Well, it's good that no one got seriously hurt," Kat said.

"I can't believe someone took you down!"

"Rocky!" Kat said in a disapproving voice and truth be told he did sound a bit to happy about it.

"I'm sorry Adam, it's just you've never been beat by someone before have you?"

"I'm hungry!" I said suddenly "and your fries are cold. I'm going to go get a sandwich." I moved as fast away from the table as I could without running.

~~~~3rd person p.o.v.~~~

"What was that all about?" Kat asked at the table.

"Well, I sure don't know. She might be my best friend, but I can't explain the inner workings of a female brain any better than Tommy here can." Rocky stated with a shrug and then added, "even if I sometimes forget that Adam's a girl she still has a girl brain."

Tommy looked over at Adam, what was it in Rocky's words that had caused her to flee so quickly. He knew it wasn't her being a sour loser because if she was than it would have come out earlier. 'No,' Tommy thought to himself, 'there's something there. A reason those words got to her. A reason she seems almost shrouded in sadness sometimes.' He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. She suddenly seemed really small in her baggy, shapeless, men's clothing standing there at the counter waiting for her food.

~~~Tommy's p.o.v.~~~

"I'm going to get some food too, man am I starving," I said and got up quickly before Kat could volunteer to fallow me. She's a nice girl and all, and hot most defiantly hot, but I'm just not all that into her.

Putting my hand on her shoulder I said hi, and I must have started her because she jumped slightly at the contact.

"Oh, hey Tommy. I didn't see you come up, so what are you going to get?" She asked politely. She was acting normal again, or at least trying to. I was about to say something when Ernie came out from the back and asked us what we wanted. After placing our order, we both got wraps, Ernie retreated back into the back to start making them and I returned my attention back to my teammate, who was staring at her hands on the counter.

"Adam, are you ok?"

She sighed slightly, closed her eyes and then opened them again, turned to me and said, "I'm fine, Tommy." After everything that had happened today I wasn't really shocked by her answer.

"You say that a lot you know." She finally lifted her head up and gave me a quizzical look. " 'I'm fine' or 'it's ok' or 'it's nothing' you use them all the time. I know you're a tough cookie, cookie, but you do know that it's ok not to be 'fine' all of the time, right?"

She smiled a little and looked back down, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "I was always happy enough that people bothered to notice." Now I was lost and I figured she could sense my confusion because she continued to explain. "Everyone is wrapped up in their own lives you know? People bump into you in the hallways and keep going with out an apology, people get kidnapped, scream for help in broad day light, and no one stops to help, no one wants to get involved. Everyone thinks that you should solve your own problems, so when someone takes their mind off of their own life long enough to notice that I might not be feeling ok and asks me what's wrong it always makes me feel really happy.

"I don't bog them down with details, because I'm happy that they even saw me and wanted to help. It's also kind of gives me this sense renewed strength to solve my problems on my own. Like I know people are there for me, so if I _really_ need them I know they'll be there."

I think this is the first time I've ever heard Adam say so much at one time. I had no idea that these were the kind of thoughts that ran through her head.

"Here you go guys," Ernie said, putting our respective sandwiches in front of us.

"Let's go eat." She picked up her plate and made to go back to the table, but I stopped her quickly.

"Wait, I get that you like to solve things on your own, but bog us down with the details every now and then, okay?" A smile split across her face causing the bridge of her nose to wrinkle slightly and her eyes to shine. An intense feeling of wanting, not only see this smile recreated everyday, but to be the one to put it on her face, came over me. She nodded her head in response and kept walking toward the table. When I got to the table she was already biting into her sandwich, but the smile still lingered in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks you Ghostwriter for the reviews and to everyone who alerted or favorited the story so far! You're all as awesome as chocolate chip cookies! J

Also sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, but hey, that's the life of an overworked under paid college student.

P.S.- because I don't think I added a disclaimer to any of my chapters yet- 1)I'm not getting paid for this 2) I don't own Power Rangers and 3) as previously stated I'm a broke college student so don't sue me because although you might win you'll get NOTHING!

Thank you and have a nice day. Now ONWARD with the story!

'I hate the rain!' Adam thought walking to her locker, yanking it open and grabbing the towel that she forgot last week when she put her sparring gear in her locker after an early training session. She tugged her hair out of it's ponytail and squeezed the water out of it and into the quickly dampening cloth with one hand and used the other to search her locker for her chemistry book. 'Great,' she thought to herself, 'Aisha is going to give me every single detail of her date with Billy today.'

She was about to prepare herself for the mental torture when a chocolate chip cookie started to slide into her line of vision. The books in her hand fell onto the bottom of her locker with a clatter as she went for the cookie, but apparently it had survival instincts and pulled itself away at the last second. Turning around to keep the cookie in her sights Adam came face to face with Mr. Tommy Oliver holding HER chocolate chip cookie.

"Good morning cookie." It was another question and a statement because as he said cookie he held it out for her to take, which she did.

"Tease!" Adam said, before taking a chunk out of the chocolate chipy goodness, than added, "And don't call me cookie," but there was no real anger in her voice.

"No good morning? I'm hurt! I'm offended! I'm wounded deeply by this lack of courtesy you've shown me and after I bought you a chocolate chip cookie. What kind of monster are you?" His mock offense had little effect on her because she rolled her eyes and muttered a quick greeting before turning back to her locker, throwing the handkerchief inside pulling her hair back into a ponytail and continuing the rummage through her books.

"Your hair looks nice down, I think that's the first time I saw you with out some sort of band holding your hair up." Tommy said leaning against the locker next to her.

The statement threw her off for a second, but she was used to the comment coming from Aisha already. "Old habits are hard to break," she said closing her locker and throwing her books in her bag. They started to walk down the hallway comfortably instep with each other. So comfortable that Adam didn't notice the glare being sent her way from further up the hallway from a blonde figure in pink.

"So how's the shoulder?" Tommy asked.

"It's fine," Adam said noticing that his lips pursed at her choice of words. "Really Tommy I'm fine. I'll be as good as new in a day."

"Okay," He said smiling. " so, I'll see you in English than cookie."

"What's with your love of calling me that?" she asked.

"What? Cookie?" He asked to which he got a nod in response.

"Cookies are tough just like you," He said. 'Or they crumble,' Adam thought, but for some reason she still smiled and said, "I'll see you in English." He smiled back at her and continued down the hallway.

'Okay I like it when he smiles way more than I should,' Adam thought while watching him walk down the hallway. After he rounded the corner she noticed for the first time that she was right outside her classroom. 'He walked me to class,' she smiled and walked in taking the seat next to Aisha.

~~~Adam's p.o.v.~~~

"Adam!" Aisha said in a burst of excitement, "Finally! I thought you weren't here today. So, Saturday night" 'here we go,' I thought "was a lot of fun, well after we finished beating up the putties." I don't want to listen to the crazy ranting of a teenage girl in like, but she does look really happy.

Sighing I gave in and asked her, "so where did you go?"

"Well Billy built this flotation thing that just looks like this square piece of foam, but when you throw it in the water it becomes this awesome ship."

"Okay, so you guys went to the beach in Angle Grove threw a boat transforming piece of foam in the water?" I asked, but I'll admit I was impressed.

"No, we had dinner in the Bahamas!" She squealed.

"How?" Damn it she's fully sucked me into her story, but I really wanted to know.

"Well, Billy asked me to meet him at his house at 6 o'clock, so I did, but he wasn't there. I waited for like 30 minutes and when he finally showed up he kept apologizing over and over again for making me wait. He said it was because getting ready for the date took longer than he thought it would-"

"Wait, Billy said something in plain English," now I'm just shocked!

"No, he said it in Billy speak and than dumbed it down for me, but anyway. After that I forgave him and we were about to get into this weird tiny little car when we got the call from Zordon about the putties in the park, 20 minutes and a butt kicking later we were finally on our way to our date. So we got to the Bahamas in his car, which can _**fly **_by the way, and when we got there the boat and dinner were waiting."

"Wow, talk about an awesome first date! Billy did gooooood. Take my advice right now marry the boy who cares if you can't understand what he's saying, any guy who goes all out on a first date like that is a defiant keeper!" I said with a laugh.

"I thought I liked him before, but now I like him 20 times more! And it wasn't really about the boat or dinner or extravagance of it all, but more the fact that he thought I was worth the time and effort to plan it all you know," she got this dreamy look in her eyes. "Also he's so easy to talk to! Most people would think that with him being so smart and all that'd it be intimating or something, but he's not, he's just Billy. And he's funny, even though he had to explain like all of his jokes to me, but it was cute. I don't know I just get a really good feeling being around him. You probably think I sound all mushy and lame, don't you?"

I smiled at her question, I was smiling more at her or because of her maybe. She was like radiating happiness who couldn't help but smile. I don't knoe if she knows it yet, but she's so in love with Billy it's ridiculous!

"Mushy? Yes, extremely, but in the best possible way. There's nothing lame here at all!" I assured her and than warned, "but if you don't want the others to know about you and Mr. Invention/Romantic in Blue you might want to turn the smile on your face down a notch or so."

"I can't help it!" She said laughing and burying her face in her hands, but not well enough to hide the tinge of pink spreading on her cheeks. She was in love and it was infectious because soon I was laughing with her, my cheeks turning pink as well.

When the teacher walked in he sent us a warning look that told us to settle down because class was going to start soon. We contained our laughter as best we could, but the smiles never faded from our faces for a minute.

After lunch I almost bulldozed people down to get to my locker, where I threw my books in grabbed my English book and ran to the English department of the school. Before I reached the door I stopped to catch my breath, 'clam down Adam, it's just English class. It's just Tommy. It's just English class with Tommy same way it's been all year,' I told myself and started making my way to the door before that annoying voice in the back of my mind popped up, 'yeah, same as it's been all year. Except now you get the urge to, shamelessly, jump him every now and then i.e. every time you see him.'

"Stupid inner voice," I mumbled to myself as I sat down at my desk.

"What was that, Cookie?" I think he's trying to kill me with those damn question statements! Either way I took the cookie.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," I told him.

"That's the first sign of insanity you know," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Somehow I don't think _talking_ to myself would be my, or any of ours, _first _sign of insanity, Tommy. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me cookie?" There was still no real anger in my voice.

"Ah, you know you enjoy it cookie!" That damn smirk is going to kill me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kat asked taking the seat next to me.

"Adam's going insane," Tommy said turning his body in the seat in front of me to be able to face both Kat and I.

"Tommy's trying to make me fat," I said pointing to the cookie on my desk. I'm still kind of full from lunch so I haven't eaten any of it yet.

"I am not!" He said in a mock indignant tone, "I am simply making sure that lil' miss froggie here stays well nourished and tough."

"Oh, well thank you for caring so much about my well being. How could I have doubted your intensions for even a moment," I said. A glare laugh thing was playing on my face because 1) he knows I have frog issues and B) I just can't help smiling and laughing whenever he's around.

"Tommy, may I speak with you for a moment please," Miss Jones asked from the front of the room.

"Oooh," I mocked in a low voice akin to a first graders, "someone's in trouble."

"Grow up," he said turning to get up out of the desk, but not before sticking his tongue out at me quickly in true first grade style.

I laughed as I took out our current book to do a quick review of the chapters we had to read for homework when I noticed Kat looking at the cookie on my desk, smiling I said, "We can share it if you want to. I so don't need all the calories."

She looked me up and down with hardened eyes and said, "No, you so don't," and went back to her book.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean sure I had been eating more sweets lately, damn Tommy, but I didn't think I looked any bigger than normal.

"Well, lately you've been eating one to many cookies and fighting one to few putties is all. But it's ok, it's not like anyone can tell with those baggy clothes of yours it's like you don't have a shape in the first place," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said, although for what I'm not quite sure, either way I didn't eat the cookie Tommy gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, but I finally have chapter for you guys!J

Thank you to everyone who has left a comment they make me feel all happy and giddy! (No joke J)!

WARNIG! Mean Kat Enter At Own Risk! (since I didn't warn you last chapter).

A/N: I do NOT hate Kat. I thought she was a nice sweet character in PR and I don't blame Tommy for dating her in ZEO because lets face it that letter Kim sent was mad WEAK!, BUT we all know she wanted Tommy's body from her first episode of Power Rangers, soooo who better really then to be the mean rival? That's right no one. Again I apologies for the long ass wait for this chapter, please preceded and enjoy.

Chapter 4

I was sitting outside the Youth Center still worrying about what Kat had said earlier in class and it bugged me I've never been someone who worried about my body, but who likes to be called fat or alluded to being fat. I need to stop thinking about this the day after tomorrow my shoulder will be as good as new and I can start training again, and no more cookies! Damn Tommy trying to be cute! Well her is cute…No! Bad Adam! No cute just damn Tommy!

"Hey Adam," my head snapped up from looking at the broken concrete below my dangling feet to see Mike standing in front of me.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good," he said with a thirty-two toothed white smile. Okay, so maybe he's kind of beautiful. "I was going to get a fruit smoothie, come with?" He tilted his head toward the door, the movement seemed familiar I must have seen him do it during class or something.

"Um," I was supposed to be meeting the gang inside, but I wasn't quite in the mood to see Kat or Tommy yet, so I said sure and we headed inside. When we got to the door he opened it and smiled at me, I smiled back, but it didn't feel nearly as bright as his did.

~~Tommy's P.O.V.~~

"Where's Adam?" Aisha asked sliding into the seat next to Billy.

Rocky replied with a shrug of his shoulders, but then added, "She said she would meet us here after school, maybe she's just running late. Why, you don't enjoy our presence?" He asked pouting slightly and dropping his head on her shoulder. Billy and I laughed while Aisha rolled her eyes and swatted his head off her shoulder.

"Nope, love your presence, but the dynamics of this table is slightly unbalanced in terms of gender," She said dipping one of Billy's french fry in ketch up and poping it in her mouth.

Rocky let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair, "and you expect ADAM to help you even that out?"

"Okay, I know this is hard for you to work your slow moving brain around, but Adam is a _**girl**_, Rocky," Aisha said the last part very slow, as if she was talking to a small confused child. Well, she was talking to Rocky.

"Only technically," Rocky replied under his breath, but Aisha heard him and before this turned ugly I cut in.

"Look, Adam's here," but then I saw she wasn't alone, "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Aisha said, a bit to happy for my liking. "That's Mike from her psych class, he totally has a thing for her."

I don't like him.

~~Adam's P.O.V.~~

By the time I reached the counter I could feel everyone watching me, well all expect for Kat. She was on the floor teaching a dance class with another girl from school.

"Hey Ernie," I said sitting down at the counter while Mike grabbed the stool next to me, "I'll have a strawberry smoothie please."

"I'll take a mango banana smoothie," Mike said.

"Okay, no problem guys," he said with a warm Ernie smile and went to work on the smoothies.

"So, have you gotten used to Angel Grove?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone has been really nice and helpful. Especially you, you were a big help when I transferred in mid semester. I didn't know anyone in that class so catching up would have been a nightmare without you."

"You already knew people in your other classes?"

"Yeah, I had a couple of friends in Angel Grove before I transferred and they happened to be in my other class, well, except for chem. Lab, but I have a friend from Stone Canyon in that class so we kind of figure things out together."

"Here you go," Ernie said, setting down a strawberry smoothie in front of me and a mango banana smoothie in front of Mike. I went for my wallet, but before I could Mike had already paid Ernie.

"My treat, I did ask you to join me after all," He said with a smile. Yup, those could be the death of me. "It's cool that you had friends here before transferring, especially mid semester. That's the worst trust me I know," he said before taking a sip of his smoothie, "Mumm, this is good."

"I know Ernie makes the best smoothies, so where did you transfer from?" I took a sip of my own smoothie while waiting for a reply.

"A school in New York, I lived there until the middle of my freshmen year, that's when my parents decided it would be a great idea to move out west and the rest they say is history," he said.

I dropped the straw out of my mouth and said, "now THAT must have sucked!"

"Well, my parents weren't my favorite people the rest of the year, but… it got easier. That's why when you transfer I wanted to make sure you were okay," there was that smile again and a slight dusting of a blush maybe. That's so cute!

"Well, while Stone Canyon to Angel Grove is so not New York to Angel Grove it was very nice of you," this time I gave him a smile of my own. Not as bright, but genuine.

"So, are you going to Andy Rickters party at the end of the month?" His tone was hopeful and his gaze was gleaming…or was it leering. I wasn't quite sure, either way I gave him the same answer I'd given every one else who'd brought up the party.

"I'm not really a big party goer," I told him.

"Not even a party appearancer?" He asked.

I smiled, but shook my head no I'm not really a house party kind of girl.

He nodded his head in understanding and finished off his smoothie. "I guess I'll see you around than," He said, his tone was slightly dejected, so I tried to lift his spirits as best I could without giving him any false hope for the party.

"You guess you'll see me around?" I said with a bright smile, "We're in the same psych class, more like I guess I'll see you around 10:40 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"True," he said offering me one last smile, a small chuckle and wave before he made his way out, and so I might have watched him walk out with a stupid smile on my face, sue me.

I was turning back to my smoothie when my gaze landed on the table filled with my friends all with various looks of amusement on their faces. Well, everyone looked amused except for Tommy he didn't look happy at all actually. 'Greeaat, comments from the peanut gallery await me.'

I decided to avoid my loveable, but big mouthed, friends for as long as I could, so I finished the one sip left of my smoothie so slowly it would have made an anorexic jealous and than decided to drag out the misery longer by going to the bathroom. I made my way all the way across the juice bar successfully avoiding people and eye contact. I actually had to use the bathroom so I washed my hands like a germ-a-phobe and then stood around for like 20 seconds trying to (delay things) and decipher Tommy's face. It was more than not happy it was almost… like he was…No, no! There is no way that Tommy Oliver is jealous over ME!

Talk about crazy thoughts! He's Tommy Oliver and I'm just me…I'm just me. I star head on at myself in the mirror feeling more than slightly pathetic. Adam Park.

"Life would've been easier if I was born a boy. Although with my luck I'd end up being named Adriana Park instead. Ugh," I turned on the water and splashed my reflected self in the face because one of us deserved to let out some tear. "Get a grip Adam!"

I left the bathroom as the final water droplets rolled down the mirror, but now the only thing reflected was an empty row of bathroom stall doors.

I was about to turn the corner and face my impending doom when I heard a familiar voice saying my name and stopped, why did I stop? Don't have a clue, but I did.

"I don't understand what guys find so great about Adam, she's not even that pretty," That came from the familiar voice.

"Yeah, she looks more like a guy if ask me. Dresses like a guy, talks like a guy, hell her name is Adam. I think her mother was delirious after childbirth."

"I know right, but she still has the nerve to be all over Tommy one minute and then Mike the next. Who does she think she is?" Now I was more than certain that it was Kat and some other girl, probably the one she was teaching the dance class with earlier. The realization made my heart sting a little.

"I don't know, I mean it would make more sense if she were prettier or something, but…I don't know," Tina, I think the other girls name is Tina.

"Maybe she's easy," Kat said with a laugh.

"Ha! Now that would make sense," The girl I thought was named Tina agreed. "Ugh, talking about her is making me mad. Change in topic, you up for a smoothie?"

"Agreed. Lets go," Kat said. Their footsteps faded, and tears stung my eyes. 'How could Kat say something so cruel? We're friends aren't we? We've protected each other so many times haven't we?' The sting in my heart was starting turn into a harsh ach and the last thing I want to do is go out there and talk to the guys about Mike. 'No where in the Power Ranger handbook does it condone running away Park. You have faced worse, so get a grip, put on a smile and get out there.' I let out a deep breath, blinked back the tears in eyes and made my way over to the table.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down in the seat next to Tommy and across from Aisha aka the worst seat in hell!

"Don't 'hey guys' us," Aisha said, damn that girl doesn't waste a beat. "We all saw you with Mike Kisser so just spill it before I beat it out of you!"

"There is nothing to 'spill' Aisha, we just drank smoothies together."

"You can deny all you want but from here I saw some major flirtation going down," Dear-whatever-it-is-you-believe-in this girl is going to be the death of me!

"No, there was no 'major flirtation' going on anywhere. And if some 'major flirtation' was going anywhere it most certainly wasn't down or around me, okay?" Billy and Rocky were laughing me from both sides of Aisha while she rolled her eyes in annoyance at me.

"You know," she said with a smirk, "the more worked up you get over something the more suspicious it looks."

I hate it when she smirks.

"He asked me if O was going to Andy's party next weekend," I told her caving worse than old faulty foundation. 'You're weak Park, WEAK!'

"And what did you tell him?" Billy asked. Okay the whole him dating Aisha thing not so sure how much I like it anymore.

"I told him that I'm not going." Countdown to destruction people, Aisha is going to blow.

"ADAAAAAM! UGH, you will find him tell him that you are going to that party!" Aisha demanded.

"Umm, no I'm not mom."

"But why? He likes you, it's obvious. Right guys?" She asked turning to the boys. Billy and Rocky eagerly nodded. Though I'm not quite sure if that's because they agreed with Aisha or because they didn't want to face the wrath of Aisha. Either way all Tommy did was shrug his shoulders. Which bothered me for some reason. What did that mean? Did he think we'd be a good match? Was he angry at the topic of discussion (me going out with a guy- a guy that wasn't him)? Or was it because he just didn't care about my personal life? Aw man, why do _**I**_ care about how much Tommy cares about my love life. This day has been freaking draining when I get home I'm crashing until tomorrow afternoon!

"Adam, ADAM!" Aisha yelled effectively snapping me out of my own thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Of course I am," I told her, while adding a sold 'NOT!' at the end in my head, but that didn't fool her.

"Then what did I say?"

"I have no idea," I'm way to tired for this.

"I said," She said sounding exasperated, "see I told you we can all tell Mike is into you."

"Yeah, yeah sure Mike likes me I just don't want to go to the party, alright? Is this interrogation- I mean conversation over yet?"

"One last question," She said, "

"Good grief,' I thought to myself, but let her continue.

"You don't want to go to the party or you don't want to go to the party with Mike?"

"What's the difference?" But I know the difference I'm stalling because I know the implications of answering that question. And the truth is I don't have an answer. If I said I didn't want to go to the party I was implying that I'd be willing to go somewhere else with Mike. If I said I didn't want to go to the party with Mike I was implying that I would be willing to go to the party with another guy. And if I said No to both options I wasn't sure if I would be telling the truth because I wasn't sure about how I felt about Mike and in the waaaay back of my head- you know the place that you keep stuff that you don't want to admit to the front of your head- there might be a person who could possibly talk me into going to Andy's party with him.

Bottom line- being a girl ssssssssucks!

Aisha didn't say anything though because she knew I was just stalling. Instead she just fixed her eyes on me and stared the 'you can't lie to me Adam' stare. Some times it really sucks being best friends with the same people for a long time. In the end all I could do was shrug.

Which caused her to lean back in her chair and mutter "interesting, very interesting" to herself while smirking. Did I mention I hate it when she smirks, it never leads to anything good.

"I gotta get going, my mom needs me home early to work on something." Tommy said, standing suddenly. He looked like he had just been jolted own thoughts a little.

"Bye Tommy," I said, looking at him tentatively.

"Keep that shoulder away from anything strenuous for the rest of today and tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said in mock salute. He gave me a brief smile that seemed strained in the corners before saying one last goodbye and leaving. No mocking quips, no jesting rebuttals, not even the 'later cookie' that I hate.

'It's official' I thought to myself, 'today sucked a saggy left nut!'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know A Beautiful Mind didn't come out until 2001, but if the people of Angel Grove are ok with the power rangers destroying parts of the city to help protect it every episode than, I figured that you guys would be ok with me defying the time line of life to write this fic. Thanks

I reposted after I noticed some mistakes.

I would very much like to tell you that I did indeed "crash" until noon the next day, but that plan got rudely interrupted by my older brother banging on my door the next morning telling me to, and I quote, "get my lazy ass up for school," yeah, I'm the lazy ass. He hasn't had a job in over a year since getting fired and is basically a freeloader, but I'm the lazy ass. You know what siblings suck ass!

About ten minutes later I was downstairs with a bowl of cheerios in front of me. Oh joy, because this exactly where I want to be at this moment…not.

"Morning Sleepily head. You're usually the first one up, I thought you were going to sleep the day away. You feeling okay?" My dad asked.

Let me tell you a little something about myself I grew up with 2 brothers and a father, Aisha was the first female friend I've **ever** had, and until I met Kim and then Kat remained the only. So, even though I'm about to lie to my father and tell him 'I'm fine' when I'm not, it's to really spare the old man a head ach.

If I told him the truth, which is 'no dad I'm not okay because the girl I though was my friend is really a backstabbing bitch because she thinks Tommy likes me and that makes her feel like lime jello. Meanwhile, I have no idea how I feel about Tommy or how he feels about me and then there's the issues of Mike Kisser, to many chocolate chip cookies and the fact that I can't hit anything until tomorrow _after _my check up with Alpha to make sure my shoulder is fully healed. And the only place I want to be right now is upstairs in my room sleeping!' If I told him that he'd look at me like I had just sprouted another head and it started talking to him in Japanese. Or put me in therapy, which honestly, after this week might not be such a bad idea. Either way lying is just better sometimes.

"I'm fine dad," I said with a quick smile. He smiled back in a very father like fashion and then went back to his paper.

"Aww, poor Adam. Are you feeling iron deficient because it's your 'lady time'?" My older brother Morgan mocked in a baby voice.

"Get a job you everlasting waste of space!" I said exasperated. Every time I act a little strange it's because it's my 'lady time'. I honestly think my brother needs to go back to 6th grade health class and have the female body re-explained to him.

"Shut up butt munch."

"Make me pus face."

"Enough!" My father said from behind his paper. Stopping us before we really got on a roll, but he didn't sound all that mad or annoyed. I think it amuses him that we still fight like eight year old boys.

"I have to get going before I'm late," I say dropping my bowl in the sink and heading for the door.

"Hey, come back here and wash that!" My brother yelled from the kitchen, but before I could say anything my father cut in.

"And take away the only job you do in this house or out of this house for that matter, Adam wouldn't dream of it." Sometimes I really love that old sack of bones. "Bye Bug." He yelled from the kitchen table over my brothers audible groan.

"Bye Dad. _Bye_ Morgan," I said shutting the door behind me.

So, today I have Math first period with Aisha and Billy and none of the other rangers. Let the sneaky handholding under the desks begin. They should really just tell the others, whatever, you so have your own problems to deal with. Yeah, right like that's really going to stop me from being pulled into their mess, ahh let's face it I'm already in their mess.

"Hey guys," I said taking my seat behind Aisha.

"Morning Adam," Billy said with a smile.

"What's up girl," Aisha said, also smiling. Really this is first period Algebra the only person who should be smiling is Billy.

Shaking my head I say, "Okay, I don't know if it's because I know, or because you guys are sucktastic actors, but if you keep looking at each other like that and smiling so damn early in the morning during _math_ none the less the entire class will know something's up between you two by the end of 1st period. Now, I'm not saying that they'll know you're dating, but it'll be either that rumor, or that you've somehow managed to steal the answers to next weeks death test, that is circling around the school by the start of 2nd period. And the entire school will know about by the start of 3rd period. Catch my drift?" By the time I finished my rant Aisha had rolled her eyes at least twice and Billy was laughing.

"She does have a point about the way information, true or not, circulates in a high school. Fast," Billy said, and than added, "and did she just say 'sucktastic'?"

"Why yes, yes I did. It is the art of sucking fantastically. Honestly Billy, they said you were the smart one," I say shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"I see," Billy said, "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Good, now back to the main point why don't you just tell everyone already? This is clearly something that's working out and the guys will be happy for you," I'm telling you I'm crazy, but logical.

"I know," Aisha said, "but what are we going to do? Walk into the Youth Center and announce that me and Billy-

"Billy and I," Billy corrected.

Aisha leaned toward me and said, "I hate it when he does that." 'Yeah, I'm sure you do. That's why you're smiling,' I thought to myself as she straightened up and continued what she was saying, "that _Billy_ and _I _are the new power ranger it couple?"

"Oh, maybe we should go for something a little less direct like it's all about the yellow and blue love," Billy suggested. I laugh too because I think that's the first time I heard Billy tell a joke that I could fallow without nerd to American teen subtitles. They laugh and talk about other ways to break it to the group. They were all giggles and red cheeks and long, lingering glances. It was too repulsively cute.

"Or maybe," I say in an over excited mocking way, "you should act just like that in front of the guys and then you wont need to tell them." Then switch back to myself, sarcastic, for the reminder of my statement. "Because trust me if they need to ask after witnessing that grossly cute display of affection then we need to send them in for an eye exam."

"Honestly I don't think it matters how you tell them, directly or not, just stop hiding it. The rest of the group will get the picture. When they ask questions just tell the truth." You see that logic? I should get paid for this!

"When you say it like that it sounds so easy," Billy said.

"I'm really starting to doubt your status as the smart one Billy. It is that easy when you consider the fact that the longer you go without telling anyone the harder it'll be to tell. And when they do find out, because this is high school aka the mortal enemy of the secret, it'll seem like you were hiding it from them on purpose."

"She does have a point about the way secrets, innocent or not, work out in high school. Badly," Aisha said impersonating, MOCKING, Billy from earlier. Her pay back for the whole grammar correction I guess.

Smiling Billy turned to Aisha and said, "You mocking me yellow Belly."

"Absolutely," she said with a smile.

Thankfully the teacher started class and saved me from having to listen to anymore cutesy nicknames like '_yellow belly_,' ick. Maybe I shouldn't have convinced them to make their relationship public and spared myself the agony of having to watch them in it. Oh, well too late to go back now Park. What's done is done. At least I now have the knowledge that today _**I**_ taught the great brain Billy something, hell two something's.

Once the fun world of algebraic equations ended I trudged to psychology and took the seat next to Mike.

"Good Morning," he said with a smile. Okay, people are way to happy for me this morning.

"Hey," I reply simply while pulling out my notebook. The teacher is in the front of the room setting up a TV. and vcr. Yes, a movie day! That means no in between or during assignment chit chat, and minimal brain function on my part.

"Okay, so today we're watching _A Beautiful Mind_. If you've already seen the movie than don't ruin it for the rest of the class. During the movie feel free to take notes about how parts of the movie tie into the Mental disorders unit we've been covering the last few weeks," Mr. Shinder said.

"I hate to burst his bubble," I whispered to Mike, "but doesn't that statement kind of, maybe not ruin, but taint the movie for those who haven't seen it?"

"Yes," he said, "yes it does." Then we started laughing. 'Ah, man he's too easy to be around,' I thought to myself as Mr. Shinder put in the movie and we all settled down.

I was paying attention to the movie when a piece of paper slid onto my desk. I didn't need three guesses to know who it was from.

Matt-What's your favorite color?

Me- Really? That's the best you got?

Matt- Just answer the question snippy.

Me- I like Green I guess. Why?

Matt- Just a question. Here's another one. If you like green so much than why do you always were black?

Me- I don't know I just do…It's the color of my room. And black matches everything!

Matt- Not when you wear it with nothing!

Me- Well aren't we nitpicky! You don't see me talking about your clothes do you? Hummmm? NOPE :P

Matt- That's because there's nothing to talk about. But seriously you always wear black and your friends always wear the same colors too. Like your friend Aisha she's always in yellow.

Me- Yeah, well I guess we just like to wear certain colors. Hahaha

'Maybe I should tell the guys to cool it with wearing their ranger colors so much,' I thought while handing the paper back to him. I turned back to the screen and waited for him to reply. I guess he was taking his time to compose his next sentence because I slipped into the movie it was the part when john came up with his mathematical brake threw or whatever. 'Great, that's all pretty girls need, to feel that they need to look even better in hopes of triggering a mathematical milestone,' I thought to myself bitterly as Mike slipped the paper on my desk.

Matt- So, I was wondering if the reason you didn't want to go to the party with me was because you were already dating someone else.. .. .. .. Someone else like Tommy Oliver.

Me- Who told you that?

Matt- So it's true.

Me- What. No! Tommy and I are not dating. We're just friends. He doesn't like me like that.

Seeing it written there like that kind of hurt. It kind of hurt a lot. I mean I always knew it, but seeing it staring back at me in my own hand writing was like the idea was punching me and mocking me all at the same time. To stop myself from tearing up the paper I quickly handed it to Mike.

Matt- Do you like him like that?

I just stared at the question. I guess the hesitation was an answer in itself because he pulled the paper off my desk before I could answer and wrote back

Matt- I get it.

We didn't pass notes for the rest of the class, I don't think we really watched the movie either.

I like Tommy a lot, I know I do, but I like Mike too just not the way he wants me too, and it's making me feel crummy! Well, that and I haven't seen Tommy today. He wasn't waiting at my locker this morning with anything because he wasn't waiting at my locker at all. I still can't figure out why he bolted yesterday I've known Tommy for five months and liked him for all five of those months, whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not. I still remember the day we met him, Billy and…Kim, who knew something so good could come out of a run, or roll, away baby in a stroller.

Getting kidnapped by Goldar, finding out they were the power rangers, becoming power rangers ourselves. Uniting, protecting the people, ourselves and each other, fighting with and against each other (damn hate master!), telling Tommy I'd make a better leader, sparring with Tommy, an encouraging speech that would shine light on the darkest of situations, realizing that Tommy is the light in the darkest of situations. To many memories to remember all collected in five short months, and trying to recount them all makes me feel a kind of loneliness because for most of it she was by his side. The lights very own light, ha! How sickeningly poetic.

But, I didn't need five months of memories to know he was an amazing person that first day in the park. A sense of something more just shrouded around his very being, and became more and more evident as he smiled, and spoke and was. And he was… someone else's, so I pushed those feeling for him away, especially after Rocky, Aisha and I became rangers. But with Kim gone my feeling for him just keep rising. It's like a kid blowing bubbles in his milk at first there small bubbles, but then the kid gets carried away and the bubbles get bigger and bigger and spill out all over the table making a mess of things in a way that water just doesn't. I'm the milk, the bubbles are my feeling and Tommy's the kid that's getting carried away. And well, do guys cry over spilt milk? Nope, they just pour themselves another glass.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N my last few chapters have been a little angst-y, I wanted to fluff it up a bit with this one. Enjoy!

It's just my luck that the class I have after psychology is gym with, drum roll please, *Dum dum duuuuuummmmm* TOMMY!…So not only do I have to face him after that _great _class with Mike, I get to do it all gross and sweaty, yea!… Not that he's never seen me sweat before because duh training sessions, but couldn't we have math or something together. Things never get hot and sweaty in _math _class.

Although if we were to exam all sides of this equation I guess having gym together isn't all that bad. Of course this part of the equation is where Tommy, since he is the perpetually forgetful and late creature that he is, hops out of the boys locker room trying to put on one shoe in an attempt to not be late for attendance, shirtless. Yes, people comedy and a show, a bare abbes and muscles galore goodness, show!

Don't think I'm the only one who noticed his half nakedness. No, the entire female population of the gym, and maybe even some of the males, noticed and made no qualms about hiding their appreciation for Tommy's anatomy. I think I just heard a kat call, ha you see what I did there, and when Tommy sat next to me some of the girls threw me evil glares that could rival those of a kat. But do you think Tommy noticed those looks? Of course he didn't because 1) he's a male and they rarely notice anything important and B) he was putting his shirt on. But mostly because he's male!

"What was up with the ruckus earlier?" He asked all innocent like.

"Really? You don't know?" I asked, like it was the schools biggest exposed secret all week and he was out of the loop.

"No what?" He asked.

"Well," I started, if he didn't see the sarcasm awaiting him now than he was slower than I thought. "Apparently this really hot guy walked out of the boys locker room with out a shirt on." It took a second for the realization to hit him. I knew when it did because he blushed.

"I was the ruckus," He said sheepishly.

"Duh, dufus!" I said shaking my head.

"Don't call me dufus, jerk," He replied knocking into my good shoulder, but that didn't stop me from going 'ooowwww' in mock pain. "Oh, Adam are you okay man. I forgot about your shoulder. I didn't hurt you to much did I?"

I kind of felt bad I forgot he takes these jokes to personally. "Relax Mr. Over reactive this is my left shoulder, my right one is the one that's bruised. Besides it doesn't even hurt anymore and after today I'll be as good as new," I reassure him with a smile.

"And a check up with Alpha," He says stubbornly.

"Yes, yes after today and a check up with Alpha I'll be as good as new."

"No, your shoulder will be better, but the bone. The bone will hold on to that bruise forever," He said an almost misty look in his eyes.

To which I apply replied with a very eloquent, _"Whhhhat?" _Fallowed by,_ "_First the over use of the word 'ruckus', now…that!_" _

"I'm taking a creative writing class this semester," He said snapping out of it with a laugh. "What? No good?" He asked.

"Let's put this way don't quit your day job."

"I don't have a day job, besides…well, you know," he said, then leaned in and whispered, "the occasional demolished building." I wish he hadn't done that. I've thought about his face being that close to mine before and whispering was _not_ what we were doing!

"That's the point," I say, snapping out of it with a sigh. I'm telling you right now we interpreted that sigh _**very **_differently.

"Okay, people I want boys on that side of the gym and girls on that side of the gym. Lets go," Mr. Persons, one of the three gym teachers, said.

"Well, later jerk," Tommy said as we stood up. Great I've been down graded from Cookie to jerk in one day. Way to go Park that must be a new record! Not letting the new nickname, visibly, bother me I said,

"See ya, dufus," before making my way over to the girls side of the gym, and with the glares I got I kind of wished I was a boy for a while.

After death by circuit training we got split up by class and put into our alternative exercise stations. So Mr. Persons took his class down to the weight room, Ms. Blight, _never _was there a person who fit their name sake so much, took her class to the small gym for yoga, I think I saw Andrew Ipsen and Jordan Taylor throwing around ideas of mutiny on the way out, and our class stayed in the big gym for dance.

"Okay, little banes of my existents, we're starting the dance unit off with ballroom dancing," Mr. Anderson said. We were pretty sure the 'bane of existents' thing was a term of endearment. "So find a partner, and let me tell you right now, it doesn't matter who dances with who, as long as everyone has a partner. A girl and a boy can dance together, a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy it doesn't matter this is gym class not the winter formal, and even if it was winter formal _WHO CARES_!"

"_This_, is what I care about, after you've found a partner the person who leads, which is usually the male, stands on this line and the person who fallows stands on this line. Got it? Now go."

'Great, picking dance partners is always fun.' I thought to myself scanning the gym for someone to dance with. I didn't even bother looking for Tommy I new he'd have a wide selection of girls to chose from. I saw James on the bleachers looking just a partner less as I was, and figured he'd work as well as anyone. I was walking over when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, turning around to see the object of my affection/ bane of my existent standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground.

"You want to be my dance partner?" He asked, sounding bashful almost. "You know because of your shoulder and all. I don't want somebody to hurt it anymore or something," He was quick to add.

"Sure," Hopefully I sounded as nonchalant as I was trying to, and not like the happiest person ever.

We walked over to our lines and I was happy to see that James had managed to find a partner. 'Thank goodness, I know how that feels,' sometimes being shy sucked.

"Ouch!" I yelped for the third time this class. It was again greeted with a shy smile and timed "sorry". It was so cute that I couldn't help, but smile and continue dancing. I would never tell him this, but Tommy could step on my feet as many times as he wanted. But that wasn't going to stop me from having some fun with him (not like that dirty mind!).

"You know, I could have sworn you wanted to be my dance partner to help keep my shoulder safe, not to damage my feet as well. Alpha's going to have to x-ray my feet too," I said laughing.

"Sorry, I'm not the best dancer," he said. "Honestly, I asked you to be my partner because I didn't want to step all over someone else."

"Well, I'm flattered to know you don't mind stepping on me," I replied, a little sarcastic bite in my tone, but I was smiling too. I really was happy to know he felt comfortable messing up around me.

"Not that I want to be stepping on your feet or anything. I'm just, you know…" he trailed off.

"Not good at this," I finished for him. He nodded in response. "It's fine really. You're getting better." We both started laughing because we knew it was a lie.

"No, I'm not, but thanks for lying for my sake." He was smiling at me and we were closer to each other then when we sparred. I'm not going to lie I am loving this!

"So, you sure your not going to Andy's party?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied, "I'm not a huge partier. Are you going?" I asked.

"Naw, you're not missing much trust me," He didn't say anything else for a few minutes, but he looked like he wanted to. "So, uh- since we're both not going to the party, I wa- was wondering, if maybe-" he was stuttering over his words and looking extremely shy, bashful and cute! "You know what, never mind. You wouldn't want-"

"No," I said cutting him off with a smile, "ask."

"You want to hang out with me that Friday?"

"I don't know, let me think about it," playing with him I scrunched my eye brows together and set my mouth in a frown as if thinking over that day's plans. Before he started to look too dejected I smiled and said yes. He looked in relief, and gym class finished on a happy note. No pun intended (or was it? Hummm).

After gym ended Tommy and I walked down to the lunch room together like we always did, and met up with the rest of the gang. After going through the line we sat down together at our usual table, and talked about our day and stuff. Apparently Rocky did something wrong in chemistry and the whole class had to clear out for fifteen minutes. Making him both a trouble maker and a hero in his class.

"How was I supposed to know those two compounds didn't go together?" Rocky asked.

To which I replied, "By reading the directions Rocko."

"Technicalities, technicalities," he shot back.

The rest of lunch was spent laughing, and I was pretty happy I went to school today. Tommy gave me his last cookie, and I ate it happily, and if any glares were sent my way I didn't notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfictioner 1:look it's a bird!

Fanfictioner 2: No it's a plane!

Me: No! It's an author battling 3 months worth of writers block!

Crowd: *A collective, stunned, mesmerized* OHHHHH *sound*

A/N: Well I've finally written the seventh chapter! I'm really sorry for the wait guys, but I'm going to work really hard not to abandoned this story!

With out further adieu, please read and review.

XXX

"I hate Spanish class. I am a Korean American damn it! Why aren't I taking Korean as my foreign language elective?" I rant to my empty room. 'Because they don't offer Korean at Angel Grove High, Adam. Now get over it, and get these conjugations conjugated!' The stupid logical side of brain tries to put me back on track.

"Okay," I said refocusing on my homework, but my concentration was short lived to say the least. "You know I should write a strongly worded letter to the school board about their lack of language diversity at AGHS." I say starting up again. 'Ugh! I'm never finishing this damn homework!' I'm saved from any further trying, and ranting by my doorbell.

"Who could that be?" I wonder aloud to myself as I go to answer it. Its probably not Rocky or Aisha because they usually call first before they come over. Maybe its that annoying sibling of mine-who has on more than one occasion forgotten his key.

"Hello," I say, answering the door, and come face to face with the last person I expected to see on my doorstep on a Friday night.

"Hey Adam," He said smiling.

"Tommy!" I tried desperately to hide the overexcitement in my voice behind a surprised voice instead. Then attempt to keep what I said next as normal sounding as I could, "what are you doing here?" I think it worked.

"Well, you said wanted to hang out the night of Andy's party," he said. Okay, clearly I've been friends with this guy to long, and his forgetful nature has inadvertently rubbed off on me.

A memory of last Wednesday's gym class flashes in head, "Which is tonight," I say slowly, more to myself then to him. "Ah, come in," I say moving to the side to let him in, and mentally beat the crap out of myself. 'Great way to start the night out Adam, really!"

"So," he's trying to get over this awkward moment that I have created because I'm the biggest dunce in the world! Really Adam, how is it that you forgot the night of the party that you were going to skip with the guy you've been crushing on for ages? Call Guinness because this has got to be one for the record books!

"What were you doing before I got here?" He asked.

"Ah, Spanish homework," I answer.

"How was it going?"

"I was failing miserably, and going to fix it by writing an angry worded letter to the school board about the lack of languages they offer." At my words his head perks up a bit.

"I can help with that," he tells me. His 'I'm Tommy, and I can do anything!' confident smile plastered on his face.

"The Spanish or the angry worded letter?" I ask smirking.

"The Spanish homework, but we could work on that letter afterwards if you want," he said. And suddenly the air around us de-awkwardieses, (is that a word?) and we slip into our usual ease. And it no longer matters to me that I'm in a pair of gray sweat pants with three year old splattered paint remains on it.

An hour later my Spanish homework has been completed, and long forgotten. A box of pizza, Half sausage half pepperoni is open in front of us, more than half of it devoured. Two cans of open Dr. Pepper were also on the table along with a graveyard full of empty cans that laid to rest on the upper half of the pizza box. All and all it was pretty freaking awesome.

We we're watching Loony Tunes because it was on, and laughing at bugs bunny when my loser brother came home.

"Oi freak face I'm home," he called walking into the living room.

"I know," I said wrinkling my nose, "I could smell you before I could hear you."

"Whose the dude?" He said pointing to Tommy.

"Well, I don't like making it a habit of introducing you to my friends, but since your both here, Tommy this is my brother Morgan, Morgan this is Tommy." I said gesturing between the two from my place on the couch.

"Nice to meet you," Tommy said getting up to shake his hand.

"Like wise," my brother said, "so is this how high school kids date these days?" Tommy got slightly red in the face, and I should have seen a comment like that coming.

"We're just hanging out," I said.

"Oh, well that make sense he's to good looking to going out with you." Correction I should have seen THAT coming.

"Go away Morgan," I said while throwing an empty soda can at his head which he narrowly missed, much to my dismay.

"Hey, couldn't let you get away with calling me smelly now could I?" I started to reach for another soda can, but he was running up the stairs before I could throw it at him.

"It was nice to meet you Tommy," He screamed down from the stair case.

"You too!" Tommy yelled up. Seconds latter the door to his room slammed shut.

"You two always that nice to each other?" He asked from his side of the couch smirking.

"Yup!" I replied, "All day everyday."

"It must be nice to have siblings." He sounded a little bit sad when he said it.

"I like to think of it as most things in life. It has it's positives and it's negatives, but yeah I guess when all the insults are said and done I like having a brother," I said smiling then quickly added, "but if you ever tell him I said that I'll deny it to the grave!"

He started laughing again and said, "deal."

"It's not like you don't have a brother though," I said.

"Yeah, Jase is like a brother to me, but I don't know if it'd be the same as having a blood related sibling, ya know?"

"Well, I only knew Jason and the others for a little bit before the power transfer, and them leaving for the peace conference, but from what I saw you don't get much more brotherly than you two. Blood or no blood you guys are brothers," I was serious too. "Being rangers makes us a family no matter where we go after we stop being rangers we're all still connected. Maybe not by blood, but by something greater."

"Yeah, your right," he said smiling straight at me. That smile that kills me! Dear Lord (or whatever it is that runs this universe) make him turn away, but don't all at the same time! That doesn't make any sense Adam, breathe and calm your self.

"Umm" I refocused my attention back at him.

"Yeah?" I said

"Can I ask you something?" Great he's noticed that I was staring at him like a stalker freak! I wasn't drooling was I? Crap…

"Sure!" God I hope that didn't sound as weird to him as it did inside my head.

"Why do you have a boys name, and your brother a girls name?" Pheww! There's a question I know how to answer.

"Well, my mom was kind of weird! She wanted to give us really crazy names like I don't even know, but my dad was like "we can't do that to our Children! Do you want them to get beat up every day Marie?" So they compromised. Every time my mom got pregnant my dad would pick out two normal names one for a girl and one for a boy, and if they had a girl- like they did with my older sister Billy- she would get the boys name, and if the baby was a boy- like Morgan- he would get the girls name. So things weren't to crazy or to main stream."

"That is awesome!" Tommy said smiling. "So if you were born a guy-"

"My name could have just as easily ended up Adriana or Andrea or whatever it was they were planning to name boy me."

"Your parents sound cool," he said.

"Yeah, well as cool as parents can get I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Hey you wanna get ice cream?" Tommy asked suddenly leaning forward. He should not be this close to me smelling that good damn it!

"Sure, let me just clean this up." I said reaching for the pizza box.

"I'll help!" He threw out all the soda cans and the paper plates while I put the rest of the pizza away and wiped down the living room table.

"I gotta get my shoes I'll be right down," I said while racing up the stairs. I threw on a pair of sneakers and was making my way to leave when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Long story short I was not at my prettiest, but Tommy had been hanging out with me all this time, so what the point in changing now.

I knocked on my brothers door and told him I was going to be out for a while, but before I could get away his door opened, and again much to my dismay, he started to talk.

"Where you going?" He asked

"Out," I said shortly.

"With pony tail dude," he said raising an eye brow.

"Yes, with Tommy. We're going to get ice cream," I said, not that I needed to explain myself to him.

"Suuuuure," he said slowly, I heaved a sigh, but before I could say anything he started to speak again. "Just don't be out to late or dad will kill you, but looking like that I'm sure dad doesn't have that much to worry about. You have absolutely zero sex appeal," he finished smiling.

"Goodbye Morgan," I said rolling my eyes and walking back down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Later," he replied then retreated back into his room. Stupid brothers!

"Lets go," I said as I jumped over the last stair.

"Very nice," Tommy said clapping, "you stuck the landing ten points!" Laughing I grabbed my jacket and we made our way over to his Truck.

Twenty minutes later we were eating ice cream in the bed of his truck, and looking at the most kick ass view ever.

~~~Tommy's P.O.V.~~~

"How'd you find this place?" Adam asked in between bites of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. She said back at the ice cream parlor that it's her favorite flavor, but I could have guessed that from the way she was downing it. Girl could probably eat more than me if she tried.

"I found it after I moved here, got turned into evil Tommy, and then back into normal Tommy. I could still remember bits and pieces of what I did under Rita's control, and I just needed to get away, so I'd walk and walk for hours, because I didn't have a license then. One day I found this place, and it was peaceful. Even though I was a ranger and fighting against evil I still couldn't come to peace with myself over the past. So whenever I had time I would come here and fill myself with the serenity of this place, and after awhile I started to feel better."

"I've stopped needing to come here as much. It's been awhile since I came here actually," I said looking up. The sky was black, but there are to many lights in Angel Grove to see the stars even this far away, but the moon stood blindingly bright amongst the blackness of the sky.

"So what made you think of this place tonight?" Adam's voice pulled me back down to earth. Looking over I realized that somewhere in the middle of my story she had put down her ice cream because although she was still sitting crossed legged across from me her head was now plopped in her hands and she was watching me intently.

"I guess I wanted the most peaceful person I know to meet the most peaceful place I know." Man that sounded corny!

"I'm the most peaceful person you know?" She asked head still in her hands, eyes on me. It was slightly unnerving in a good way.

"Yes," she smiled, and leaned her body back so that her head was resting on the side of my truck and her arms were crossed in front of her. I put down my ice cream and slid into the spot next to her so we were side by side, and she turned to look up at me.

"You're the only person I've ever brought here," I told her.

"That," she said smirking, "sounds suspiciously like a line."

"It does doesn't it, but it's not," I said, and then she did it. What I was waiting for all night. Her lips split into _that _smile. Just like the one she gave me at Youth Center, the one that shot straight into her eyes, and stayed there long after her lips fell back into there natural setting.

Before I could stop myself my lips were pressed against hers. Adams lips where slightly chapped, and full, and the complete opposite of Kim's lips. She was slightly less sure of her movements, but responded happily all the same. I ran my hand down her side and let it rest at her hip pulling her closer to me while her arms wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me closer she deepened the kiss.

Eventually we pulled apart to breath the upper half of my body was hovering over hers, and my forehead rested against her own in a desperate need to keep contact intact. I let my eyes roam Adam's flushed face, her eyes were still closed, lips were slightly swollen from the kissing, and a smile was on her lips. When she opened her eyes they were shinning.

"So, uh, I guess you probably figured out that I like you huh?" I said smiling down at her.

"More or less," she answered. Her lips were smirking in a playful way, but her eyes still shined with _that _smile.

"So," I started, 'just say it Tommy!' "Do you want to go out with me on a real date?"

"I'll have to check my calendar," She said scrunching up her face into a pondering position.

Before she could throw in another cheeky remark I said, "I'll take that as a yes," and pressed my lips to hers, again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, you've been way too smiley lately," Aisha whispered over to me during Chem. Clearly the fascinating lecture on the periodic table of elements wasn't holding her attention like it was for everyone else in the room.

"I had a good weekend," I love Aisha dearly, but I don't know if I want to tell anyone about Tommy and I just yet. Oh, great Tommy and I are the new Billy and Aisha something I've _always _wanted to be.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Aisha said, while scribbling down some notes from the board. Her face was a totally Aisha mix of confusion, from the notes, and skepticism, from my answer. "But that's fine, don't tell me. I'll find out on my own."

Oh joy to my world! That's exactly what I wanted, Aisha to start inspecting my life with vigor! Things normally didn't slip by her, but when she's _trying, _forget about it!

"So, are you going to give me a hint as to what I should be looking for, or are you going to really make me work for it?" She asked, the lecture slipping further, and further from her priorities list, and as a result, mine too.

"Ummm…" I pretended to contemplate, "I'm really going to make you work for it. You know crawl through trenches, dig through garbage, all that fun detective stuff."

"Fine, but you know me once I'm on a case, I'm on a case." She gave one last warning. And I, being the glutton for punishment that I am, gave the simple reply I know, I know.

"Hey, today during second period Aisha told me she's going to sleuth through your life," Rocky said, biting into his sandwich while shoveling a hand full a chips into his mouth simultaneously.

Lunch with Rocky was always interesting, actually being around Rocky, and food was always interesting. I figure it's because it's both fascinating, and totally gross to watch him eat. Fascinating because how _does _he fit all that food into his mouth at the same time? I mean does he taste it? Can he taste it? I've asked him that our entire friendship span, and all I've ever gotten was a shrug, and head nod. And gross because that much food does not need to be in a persons mouth at once! I don't care how tomboy-y I am, I eat like a human being, not a human vacuum.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, "she is."

"What did you do to release the busybody from her cage? Now no one's safe. Least of all you." He asked laughing.

"Well," I say, "apparently I was smiling to much today, and offering up the answer of a good weekend in explanation to this was not satisfactory to her 'Aisha vibes'."

"That'll do it," Rocky said nodding, "you should have known better." He added as an after thought.

"It was the truth," I raised in argument.

"Well, obviously you left something out or she wouldn't be going all 'Aisha Super Sleuth' on you," I hate it when Rocky makes valid points to which I have nothing to say in return. "Ummhum, exactly. You left out important information and she caught you. You wanna know what will really drive her insane? Tell me, and taunt her with it."

"Always the trouble makers aren't you?" I say laughing.

"Well," He said bashfully (hamming it up of course because that's who he is) " we all have things we're good at, you know."

"I'm not telling you about my weekend either," I stated simply.

"Whatever," he said brushing it off, "not like I really wanted to know anyway," he grumbled into his sandwich before taking another bit. I'm surprised it's lasted this long.

"Aww, yes you did, but it's okay if you want to act like you didn't," I said in a baby voice.

"Whatever, Aisha will just tell me when she finds out, and she _will _find out." And for the second time that day I had to break out my, "I know, I know," statement.

"This was the fourth random putty attack in the last two weeks," Billy said, as the whole team stood in the command center after another battle. The weird thing was, just as Billy had pointed out that it wasn't a monster just another group of putties in a random part of town. "The question is what are they doing? Or what are they looking for?"

"Or who?" Rocky added.

"I don't like this," Kat said from the other side of our crescent moon shape circle around Zordon. "Usually they attack, a monster shows up, we defeat it, and the cycle starts over again. But this feels different, and I want to know what they're up to."

"Look," Tommy said taking control. "We all want to know what they're up to, but it's going to take time, and the reality is that we probably wont know until we're facing it. So until then we stay alert, and report anything strange or out of the ordinary to another when it happens. No one goes into anything alone, or with out contacting for back up first."

"Tommy's right," Zordon said, "Whatever Rita and Zedd have planned will be reviled in time, so until then staying alert and in contact is the best thing you can do. Dismissed."

We all started to leave when Tommy called me back over to the consol. Kat threw us a look before teleporting away like the others.

"What's up Tommy?" I said looking at the data he was entering into the computer.

"I was wondering if you could help me enter the exact coordinates of the last four putty attacks into the computer and scan for any patterns."

"Sure," I said, "but that hardly seems like a job for two people, and if you needed help why didn't you just ask Billy? Isn't the command center computer like his second home or skin or something."

"Yes, it is, but," He said smiling, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "I wanted to talk to you in private for a second. I knew the second we teleported away we'd be hanging out with the group, and it would be impossible to get you alone for a minute, so I asked you to hang back."

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked turning around in his arms and leaning against the console.

"What are you doing this weekend, this Saturday to be exact?" He asked with that same cautious look in his eyes. Like I'd say no to a date with him.

"I have no plans as of yet, why do you ask?"

"Well, since you have no plans this Saturday, and I have no plans this Saturday I was wondering if, maybe, you want to go out with me?"

"Okay," My reply sounded a lot more calm and collected then I felt.

"Yeah," He said smiling. I could feel his relief.

"Why do you get so nervous, didn't I already tell you that I like you," I say smiling while beginning to plot the coordinates into the computer.

"Yeah, well, I'm still wrapping my head around that."

"Why," I ask looking up from the key board and focusing on him again because if anyone should be doing head wrapping here it's me.

"Because your so, you…" He stuttered, "I mean your pretty, and smart, and really good at martial arts. I still remember the first time we met, and your roller skating moves were awesome, and later at the ninja tournament, all three of you were great, but you were amazing I couldn't stop watching you. I guess I've always kind of liked you, and the more I got to know you the more I liked. Your shy, but strong. Kind, but not weak, and I wanted to know you more and more, and so when you told me you liked me too, I thought it to good to be true. And besides I kind of thought you liked that Mike guy from your psychology class." He said of this to me in a messy, jumbled, rant like string of words. But he said it me, and even better he said it about me.

I shook my head smiling, and confessed, "I've, I've also liked you since we met, but you were dating Kimberly, and I'm nothing like her. So even after you guys broke up, I never thought you'd like me."

"I like you because you're you, not Kimberly. If I wanted to date her, I still would be. And honestly, I always thought I would, but with her gone, and me allowing myself to admit to myself that I have feeling for you. Well, I realized I'd be crazy if I didn't take the chance."

"Well," say smiling, because honestly I am so happy that even the world exploding could take the smile off my face, "aren't we just an interesting pair. Come on, lets finish this data input."

AN: I know, I know, your like "Where the heck have you been?" And the only answer I can give you is school. You know that awful dreadful place that sucks up your money, time, and attention. Boo you school!…Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, and I already have the next one written, so it should be up in a couple of days, as apposed to a couple of months like I have been posting.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a comment in the box on your way out. J


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, guys," Aisha and I said, as we each took a seat at the half occupied table. I grabbed my water and took a big long gulp. My competition's next weekend, and I haven't got to train as much as I like.

"You're looking good out there man," Rocky said, while surprise surprise, shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

"Thanks," I said nodding.

"How's the shoulder?" Billy asked, stealing a fry off of Rocky's plate.

"It's fine, like it was never hurt before," I say rotating it. "Gotta love the sped up healing process."

"Defiantly," Aisha agreed. "So where's Tommy, and Kat? And what information do you have for us about these attacks?"

"You'll just have to wait for everyone to get here wont you," I saying teasing her. We all know Aisha isn't the most patient of the rangers. She pouts and sticks her tongue out at me, ahh the Aisha I know and love. We're all laughing at her childish antics when Tommy and Kat arrive.

"Hi everyone," Kat said taking the seat next to me, while Tommy grabbed the one across for me. "So, what have you found out Tommy?"

"Hey, I just called everyone, Adams the one that found the link," Tommy said, throwing the credit my way.

"Yeah, only because you thought of plotting the attack coordinates," I say, handing it back over.

"Yeah, yeah," Rocky said, rolling his eyes, "credit given where credits due, okay. Now, how about filling the rest of us in."

"Well," Tommy said, "after entering all of the coordinates Adam-

"We," I correct.

"Fine, 'we', realized that all of the attacks happened at or around places that mostly kids frequent. Two parks, a penny candy store, and less then a block away from an elementary school."

"So, you think that whoever Zedd wants goes to these places," Aisha said.

"Yes, well that doesn't really narrow things down," Kat said, "based on this idea, Zedd's most likely after a kid, but what would he want with an elementary school kid. I think we still shouldn't discount parents and teachers."

"I concur," Billy said. "But at least now the attacks wont feel so random, and I'll be able to focalize a specific town alert for schools, parks, and other places kids between the ages of 5 and 10 frequent."

"What elementary school was the last attack near?" Aisha asked.

"Crowley Elementary it's a private elementary school," Tommy answered.

"I also think that we should find out who the students and teachers and parents are, and then make a list of most likely targets," Aisha suggested.

"That's a great idea," Billy said, "do you want to start that while I focalize the alert system. Then when I'm done I can give you a hand with all the names."

"Okay," Aisha agreed.

"While you guys are doing that Adam and I will watch the park, and Kat and Rocky can do a perimeter petrol of the school. If anyone finds anything contact the others immediately," Tommy said, quickly taking control of the situation.

"Yes, sir," Rocky said, saluting with a french fry. Laughing Billy and Aisha got up to leave, hand in hand, which escaped nobody's attention.

"Since when did you two start holding hands?" Rocky said, pointing to their interlocked hands like a child.

"Since we started dating," Aisha shrugged, as if it was common knowledge. Which it was, if you were one of the three people who knew.

"When was that?" Rocky asked, still sounding like a child who was the last to know everything.

"About two weeks ago, what you didn't notice?" She asked innocently.

"Didn't notice," Rocky muttered, "More like YOU didn't tell us."

"Well, you know now don't you."

Before Rocky could open his mouth again Tommy cut in, "hey, that's great. I think you two are good together."

"Thank you Tommy." Aisha said smiling. "Speaking of good together, has Kim called. How is doing in Florida?"

Well my mood just fell about ten points on the happiness meter. Incase your wondering how it feels to hear your best friend tell the guy you like that he's 'good together' with someone that isn't you. I can sum it up for you in two words: not good.

"Yeah, about a week ago she called. She sounds good, she's got a crazy busy training schedule, but she's enjoying it a lot."

"That's good. I miss her bunches! Make sure to tell her that next time she calls, okay."

"I will," Tommy promises. I should not feel jealous. He dated Kim, for like a year and change, plus they were friends before that. He has every right to talk to her, his first love, who he only broke up with because she's in a different state that's on the other side of the country. I should totally not be jealous, yet unfortunately I am.

"See you later guys," Billy said again, and they leave for real this time. Holding hands, and smiling, and looking adorably happy together.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Rocky said looking at me.

"Yup," I reply simply.

"How come nobody tells me anything?" Rocky complained crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey," I say putting up my hands, "her secret to tell, not mine."

"Whatever," he grumbled still pouting.

"I would end up with the two most childish best friends ever," I say, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Lets go Rocky," Kat said standing up, "the elementary school will be getting out soon, and we should do a sweep before the final bell."

"Okay," Rocky said standing, and seemingly over it.

"Later guys," Tommy said, and I waved goodbye.

"Want to head over to the park?" I ask.

"Don't you want to change first?" He asked pointing to my workout clothes. Looking down I see that I'm still in my work out clothes.

"I'll just change first," I say with a sheepish smile on my face, as I get up from the table.

"I'll be here," he says smiling.

_*Bring Bring* _Signaled the end of anther day of school. Thank goodness it's Friday, this week has been crazy busy between school, studying, dodging Aisha's busy bodyness, and the extra ranger patrols I was ready for a break.

I was about to turn right out of the school parking lot when an all too familiar red truck pulled up beside me.

"Want a ride?" Tommy asked from the drivers seat.

"I was always told never to take rides from strangers," I said smirking.

"Me, a stranger? Why Adam I'm hurt! I'm crushed! My heart is breaking within my chest! I-"

"Oh, shush you!" Smiling I hopped into the passenger side seat. "Thanks."

"No problem, so how was your day?"

"Like my week," I said with a sigh while closing my eyes, "long."

"You sound like you could use a nap," he says chuckling.

"Sleep," I moan, "how I've missed thee. How I love thee!" Laughing he hangs a left, and we're half way to my house.

"Busy week?" He asked.

"Three tests, a quiz, a paper, and an annoying best friend," I list off using my fingers.

"Yup, I'd need a nap too after a week like that too. Why didn't you tell me you were so busy, I could have handled the park by myself. Only called you if something came up." He said seriously.

"Probably because hanging out with you was the only upside to my whole week," I answer honestly.

"Well, how can I argue with such a good reason," he said laughing. "And if I'm being honest patrolling without you would have been boring. You're quite the swinging long jump champion aren't you."

"I've got skills Tommy Oliver, I've got skills," I say laughing.

"Yes, yes, you do," He replied with a laugh as he pulled into my drive way. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, well, if you don't see me earlier due to a Zedd attack that is. You're still not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see," he said smiling.

"Fine, keep your secret. I'll see you tomorrow," I went to grab the door handle, but before I could open it Tommy Grabbed my hand. I turned around to see what he wanted, and my answer came in the form of his lips on my cheek. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his lips on me. During this week Tommy discovered just how much of an influence his kisses have on me.

"Bye," he said softly against my cheek.

Turning I pecked him on the lips, said goodbye and left before I lost the will power to.

This week during patrol Tommy not only figured out how good I am at jumping off swings, but also how defenseless I am against his lips. It was embarrassing at first, but after a while (and a lot of kissing) I got over it.

"I'm home," I yelled walking into the house.

"Hey, bug. How was school today?" He asked, pouring himself his third or fourth cup of coffee that day.

"It was okay," I said walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. "Got my history test back. B+." I tell him and sit down at the kitchen table resting my head on my back pack.

"That's my bug," dad says laughing, "the smartest ladybug in all the land." Smiling, I can see his back through my half open eyes. I remember how long it's been just me dad, Morgan and Billy- before she left for college- since mom left. I remember how for almost six months after she left I couldn't sleep at night because I feared when I woke up the next morning dad wouldn't be there either. 'That was almost seven years ago,' I muse to myself. Letting my eyes shut fully, and a slight smile remain on my lips I fall asleep at the kitchen table, not even a little bit worried of that happening.


End file.
